


Take me to the lakes

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: IM SORRY OKAY, M/M, Marking, Modern Day Setting, Piss kink, Werewolf Sex, cock.... appreciation???, no angst just happy smut, werewolf lovino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lovino and Gilbert find a very fun solution to a werewolf problem, and ruin a perfectly good pair of clothes in the process.Alternatively: Sometimes a couple is a human, a werewolf, and their spontaneous sex session in a forest.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Take me to the lakes

Gilbert of course knew that a werewolf boyfriend had its perks and odd parts.

He had learnt shortly after Lovino had told him that unless he turned into a slightly more human and wolf looking version of the Beast on his own at least once a month, his body would do it for him. Without a warning.

(They had been a few months into their relationship by then and still had never had sex. Which, okay, was fine with Gilbert – who could only assume Lovino was a long term guy, which was good, wasn't it?)

As his body might also do it during outbursts of emotions – stress, happiness, and excitement of the sexual kind.

Gil had shifted slightly, flustered, an  _ oh _ , and ten minutes later their limbs were tangled on the couch and Gilbert noticed particularly sharp nails scratching deep into his back.

It was all very, very wonderful. With most nights normal once Lovino grew used to Gilbert's body, some nights Gilbert going out with Lovino into the woods at night, hands against a tree as Lovino rearranged his insides by thrusting without pause, only the moon (not full moon, as Lovino had informed him, rolling his eyes) a witness to it. Other nights Gil held him down – hands or handcuffs or otherwise (Gil knew Lovino held back, but didn't that make it even sweeter?), a mark for each time Lovino hissed or tugged or even tried to bite Gilbert.

"I think it works best when it's more," Lovino threw Gilbert's pajama (or rather Lovino's shirt) at his face, "wild. We don't take long enough–"

"Don't we?" Gilbert said, surprised, the multiple hour sessions fresh on his mind.

"I need longer than that, Gil. I still have to go for walks at night- by the way, do you know how hard it is to  _ not _ hunt down anything during that. The things I do for you. Anyway, what I'm saying is. Can we arrange to do it more often? Or– more…"

"Animalistic?"

Lovino put a hand over Gilbert's mouth, "we do  _ not _ need a furry in this relationship. But yes. Something like last week."

"You mean when you ruined a 70 dollars leash by getting tangled in it and then biting it off instead of letting me help–"

" _ No. _ " A pause. "Maybe. But what I meant was dragging you along into a field with no clothes and almost killing you, judging by the sounds you made."

Gilbert looked slightly perplexed. "Sure it's fine."

Lovino's smile was priceless, a look of utter devotion for his boyfriend, "can we do it right now?"

And of course Gilbert said yes. So they got into the car at 2 AM, driving to their spot; Lovino's fingers were tapping along fast to the radio music and Gilbert couldn't help but to lean over multiple times to kiss him, drinking up his eagerness like sweet wine. A giggle, the car coming to a halt, "here. We could leave our clo–"

Lovino already was pulling him out of the car and Gil could swear he saw the beginning of fangs grinning at him. Needless to say, he was half hard from that alone.

Even more needless to say, he was considering humping a tree stump when Lovino took off his own clothes to reveal muscular  _ everything _ , long claws and fangs and perhaps most importantly cock. Gil didn't even wait for Lovino to tell him to get on his knees in that husky, impatient tone; he put his hands on Lovino's torso and leaned forward to lap at the tip of it, wondering how the hell he could fit it inside of him so often. 

Lovino tangled his hand in Gilbert's hair and yanked his head back, harsh, only giving Gilbert enough time to wince before he leaned down. He licked across his neck, breath hot and heavy against Gilbert's already sensitive skin. "How come you give me more marks than vice versa."

"B-because you don't ask often–?"

"I don't want to overwhelm you. You already look like you're about to cry when I give you a few hickeys and bites."

"Well, I don't mind it–!"

Lovino considered that, moving his hand to Gilbert's chin. He stood upright again, tilting Gilbert's head up to look at his kneeling form, "you don't? I don't only mean hickeys–"

Gilbert's mind wandered to sharp nails and teeth, a bruising grip on his hips; how could he mind anything if it came from Lovino?, "I know! I wouldn't mind any of it!" 

"Oh." A smirk. " _ Oh. _ Alright, in that case…"

Before he could respond, Gilbert was pushed onto his hands and knees, with Lovino walking a slow deliberate circle around him as if he was prey. Gilbert whined and felt Lovino put a hand into his shorts and on his ass cheek, leaving a scratch with two fingers. "You like that?" Gil gave a long, desperate moan; it worked more than fine to bring the message across. "Of course you do. You're always a slut if there's pain involved."

"You kn-know what I would like better–? Your cock–"

He heard Lovino snort and move behind Gilbert; pulling down the shorts and exposing Gilbert's dick and ass to the chilly air before starting to push his impossibly large cock inside Gilbert bit by bit, eliciting a cried out moan every time. Lovino pounded him with increasing speed, until Gilbert's moans became screams, tears pricking at his eyes and his upper body collapsing against the leafy ground. Christ–

Gilbert felt only half there by the time Lovino pulled out, fully aware of the liquid that had flooded inside of him. He gave a complaining whine at the emptiness nonetheless. " _ Lovi–  _ m-more–"

Lovino gripped his hair again, his touch rough, the other hand wrapped around his manhood as he watched Gilbert stare at it with hunger. "You want this?" Gilbert nodded, wanting to reach up to stroke it. Lovino gave a tsk sound, a sigh, turned Gilbert on his back and.

And Gilbert realised that something warm, wet was soaking into the front of his shirt, dripping down his chin.

And that it was coming from Lovino's huge cock. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, yet he didn't move his arms to get up or his lips to tell Lovino to stop – he was mesmerized at the sheer intimacy of Lovino releasing himself onto Gilbert. The hot stream covering him.

It stopped eventually and Gilbert had to blink, finally able to look properly at Lovino again. He smiled, putting his own hand to the wet cheek, heat coming from the piss and flusteredness. "Wh– what was that about."

"I marked you," Lovino responded simply. "To show that I own you." Gilbert realised that he was rock hard again, a shiver shooting through him.

"H. Huh."

Maybe. They could do that more often.


End file.
